HAGG: I see you, Babby
by FreelancerRiley
Summary: Jeff went missing a few days ago. mlgHwnt and co. suspect that Gortume is behind this. Casey, despite her friends' protests, decided to go looking for Jeffrey. What could possibly go wrong? (Self-insert. Don't worry, the story doesn't focus on my character!)


A/N: This is a role play I did on Tumblr on my askTheGortume blog. I worked with mothernature2000 on this. Go check her out on deviantArt! I love you and your twisted mind, gurl 3

Who was who: I was Casey, Burt, and mlgHwnt. She was Gortume and Vince, and we both shared the roles of kuledud3 and Jeff. She was mostly Jeff, though.

What Casey looks like: Brown hair, eyes and shirt the color of lapis, dark blue pants, black shoes, pale skin.

Rated M for gore and sexual themes.

Pairings: Jeff/Vince, Hwnt/Gortume (or as we like to call it: Hwntume!), implied Hwnt/Burt, kuledud3/Burt if you want to take it that way, and Vince/Burt bromance.

* * *

~Casey~

Casey sighed, looking at the setting sun. She looked all day and found no sign of Jeff or this 'Gortume' person.

Casey shuffled through the darkening forest. Maybe she'd have more luck tomorrow.

~Gortume~

_Heheh stupid humans, they won't even see me coming…_

Gortume began walking through the forest, listening for any sounds of movement.

_Hmmm? I hear shuffling…_

~Casey~

"Maps are SO helpful when you're in the middle of a goddamn FOREST," Casey said, sarcasm dripping from her comment. "It's a good thing you gave me your Compass, Vince."

She took out the Compass and picked up her Lucky Stone Hoe. Too bad it didn't help her find Jeffery…

~Jeffery~

"Dude, I've been traveling for god knows how long…" He sighed, running a hand through his thick hair.

The short Canadian began to walk slowly, taking in the nature scene as the sun went down.

~Vince~

"Caaaseeeeyyy! We're just wasting our time…Jeff will be back, he's like a stray dog." Vince whined, pursing out a lip.

The brown-haired woman rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But you get to hold the Compass and torch. I'll keep any evil at bay with my hoe."

It was an inside joke between the two. Long story short, it was nighttime, she was on edge, and Vince decided to be an asshole and scare her. He had a nasty bruise on his forehead for about five days.

They laughed at the memory.

~Gortume~

As Gortume walked he noticed the sound of laughter..

_They're close…_

He began to run in the direction of the voices, drawing his diamond sword out of his sheath and

holding his breath to listen for footsteps.~

With the group in sight he smiled sadistically…

Show time.

"Hello my victims." He growled behind Garrick, sliding his sword down the scared man's back lightly.

~Casey~

kuledud3 paled, and everyone stopped in their tracks.

Oh shit.

'Run!' kule mouthed to the three. Burt ran one way, and Vince took Casey's free hand and ran the other way.

"Who the fuck was that?!" Casey shouted as deliVince dragged her away.

A pain-filled shriek came from behind them.

~Gortume~

He grabbed Garrick's waist as the sword began to slice slowly down the screaming kuledud3's side, blood showing through his rainbow suit.

"That's right, scream for me."

Gortume slowly sliced back up the boy's chest, screams turning into wails of agony as the tearing of flesh was heard.

Blood stained Gortume's shirt and pants as he repeated the action on the other side of Garrick, but this time starting at his shoulder blade.

~Casey~

Even after running for a few minutes, Vince and Casey could still faintly hear Garrick's howls of agony.

The blue-eyed teen crouched there, holding the Stone Hoe like a stuffed animal.

"Was that Gortume…?" she asked weakly.

~Vince~

"Yup, that was Gortume. We're lucky that Garrick was here or else we wouldn't have made it out of there alive…But if I know Gortume, he isn't finished his hunt yet…." Vince explained, his brown eyes cautious of the surrounding area.~

~Jeffery~

The blonde man jumped as he heard a familiar scream.

"Was that Garrick?"

_Oh shit…_

~Garrick~

"HELP MEEE!" I screamed as loudly as I could, my lungs are burning!

The knife began to flow down to my thigh and I knew I was in trouble.

The knife pierced my thigh, cutting a heart into its side.

Tears poured just as fast as the blood did, I knew I always wanted to have a cutie-mark but not like this!

"PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!"

I heard Gortume chuckle from behind me, that sick bastard!

"You always wanted to be a pony Garrick, I'm doing you a _favor_…"

He emphasized 'favor' with slice down my arm. I never thought I'd still be alive after losing this much blood.

~Jeffery~

Jeff stood still, a chill running up his spine as he could hear his friend in eminence pain as clear as day, despite being miles away.

"Gortume must have got him…" He sighed, reaching into his backpack and opening up a locket; Inside was a picture of his cat. She didn't have a name and it didn't matter, he loved her all the same…

A tear dripped down the Canadian's cheek as he thought about her back at home…

"Daddy will be back home soon, Daddy will make it all better…Daddy promises…" Jeff repeated over and over, sobbing over the lockit as he knew he was going to most likely be slaughtered by Gortume.

"Daddy loves you…"

~Casey~

"'Lucky?' What do you mean, lucky?!" Casey echoed angrily. "That maniac is gutting kuledud3 like a fish! We have to do something!"

She stormed back the way they came, holding her gardening tool like a deadly weapon.

~BurtGasm~

The sweatshirt wearing man crept up behind Gortume, Iron Sword at the ready. The air reeked of blood.

'You sick fuck!'

Burt raised his sword and swung at Garrick's tormenter with all his might.

~Gortume~

"Hmm?" Gortume laughed as the sword hit one of his stones.

_If only he knew that iron won't even come close to killing me._

Garrick fell to the ground sobbing violently as an angered Gortume grabbed a hold of Burt's arm, gripping it with a force that could fracture steel.

"You're going to get it NOW Burt!" Gortume roared, snapping Burt's wrist like a toothpick.~

~Vince~

_Why do girls always have to try to be heroes?! _"Casey, stop. NOW." Vince growled, grabbing Casey's hand.

"If you go save him, you WILL die. Are you prepared to do that? I know Garrick would want us to go, hence why he told us to run in the first place." He looked her In the eyes, a look of pleading his eyes.

"Don't."~

~Jeffery~

"Daddy loves you…Daddy's going to be okay, Daddy's here….Daddy loves y-you…" The blonde repeated over and over again, a look of love and longing across his blue eyes.

"Daddy loves his little kitty…Daddy will always love his little kitty…"

Jeff walked through the forest, still talking to the locket like his life depended on it.

His body shook violently as he walked, I need her back….

_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur….Sad kitty, dead kitty, laying on the floor…. _

~Burt~

"Sorry, buddy," Burt said weakly to Garrick. "I tried."

The sword slipped from his useless hand, landing with a soft thump.

~Casey~

She looked down at the ground.

"You're right…"

She allowed herself to be led away.

~Steven~

Steven was sitting behind a tree, knees pressed up against his chest.

Gortume was so close. Did the older man know he was here?

He was scared stiff. Even if he wanted to - which he did - he couldn't move a muscle.

Hwnt whimpered softly as he heard Burt screaming and blood splatter all over the grass.

So. Close.

~Garrick~

"I-I know Burt…I'm going to miss you…I love you B-burt…." He whimpered softly, his life fading to black as he bled out from his wounds…

~Gortume~

"Now if your done I'll see to it that you go with him…" Gortume muttered, his Hispanic accent rich and strong.

He grabbed a hold of Burt's hoodie and began to stab him in the stomach, the sword slicing through him easily.~

~Vincent~

Good…She trusts me…

"Look, I know you're not the strongest runner so…" He trailed off. "I need to hold your hand…"

He grabbed Casey's soft hand and began to run, pulling her behind him as he shivered at the sound of Burt being slaughtered. _I loved that man…._

A single tear fell, as he silently prayed for Burt…_We'll see each other again soon buddy…Soon…~_

~Jeffery~

Fresh tears fell with every step as he sang softly to the locket, flinching as he heard Burt's cries of pain.

"Not Burt too…." The Canadian stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his house in the distance.

_Daddy's coming home…_

He ran as fast as he could, not caring about the trees lashing at him with every step.~

He opened the door as fast as he could; Everything seemed to be the same, the air was cool, the carpet still clean.

"Kitty! Daddy's home!" Jeff yelled, looking around for his little black cat.

He jumped as he felt purring at his feet, the kitten rubbing her soft face on Jeff's exposed legs.

"Kitty!" He bent down and picked her up, petting her softly as he talked in a low voice. "Daddy's home, Daddy loves you….Daddy's not going to let anyone hurt you…Ever…"~

~Casey~

As they ran, the teen couldn't help but wonder: _Why?! Why would Gortume do this?_

But she already knew the answer. He was a twisted fucker whose only purpose was to cause pain and suffering, if Garrick's ad Burt's screams were anything to go by.

Wait a second.

She halted and grabbed Vince's arm.

"Listen!"

The two were silent for a few moments.

"I don't hear anything…" was his confused reply.

Casey looked the brunette in the eyes. "That's the point."

Burt had stopped screaming.

~mlghwnt~

Hwnt flinched as he heard the loud THUD of Burt's corpse falling to the ground.

It was dead silent. It was like the forest was holding its breath, waiting for what happened next.

Steven shook violently and prayed that HE wasn't next.

_This is all my fault! I should never have suggested to explore that maze in the first place!_

~Gortume~

"Have fun with your little friend…." He said, kicking Burt's corpse.

Gortume licked his sword; The blood was still warm and tasted of metal and pain.

"Mmm, I should have killed you both sooner…" He chuckled, taking another long lick on his diamond sword.~

~Vince~

"I can't believe he's gone…." He said, slowing down to a halt, His heart finally taking in the situation.

As he fell to the ground and let go of Casey's hand.

"WHYYY!" He cried in anger, getting on all fours and pounding on the ground. "BURT HAS ALWAYS BEEN TREATED LIKE SHIT!

Nobody EVER appreciated him NOBODY! I LOVED HIM LIKE A BROTHER! I-I'M SORRY BURT! I'M SO SORRY! I HATE Aviator for starting that hashtag! I HATE HIM!"

He cried hysterically, tears of anger and hate poured from his eyes as he continued to pound the ground with his fists…His throat belting out heart-wrenching screams that could break even the hardest of hearts.~

~Jeffery~

The blonde man hugged his little kitten, touching his nose to hers. "Daddy loves you…."

He kissed her forehead and scratched the back of her neck, holding his little girl close.

"Daddy's never going to leave again…"~

~Steven~

The brunette peered around the tree. Not even twenty feet away was the stony killer licking his blood-stained blade. He wasn't facing Steve's hiding spot.

That's when Steve saw the bodies.

He had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from throwing up on the spot. However, he couldn't help the small whimper that slipped past his lips.

Hwnt's eyes dilated when Gortume sharply turned to look at him. He wore a shit-eating grin as he stalked over to the frightened man.

"SHIT!"

Steven took off like a bat out of hell.

The chase was on.

~Casey~

Casey tried to comfort her crying friend, but to no avail.

"Vince, I'm sorry, but we have to go now."

~Gortume~

"Steven~ I see you!" Gortume sang, a sadistic grin on his blood-stained face.

He took off running towards the smaller man, quickly catching up to Steven. Grabbing a hold of his waist he threw Steven on the ground, smiling at the screams that were emitted from the uni-browed male.

_This is going to be fun._

Gortume pinned Hwnt down after laying his diamond sword down on the ground, smiling wickedly while licking his lips.

~Vince~

"I LOVED HIM~ I LOVED HIM!" He cried over and over, his brown hair covering his tear-stained face.

Vince slowly stood up, his knees shaking like a baby deer's.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that Casey, I was always just very protective of Burt….And Jeffery…" He trailed off as his heart sank. _Jeffery…_

"Jeff! WHERE'S JEFF?!" Vince howled, his eyes narrowing.

"We need to go, NOW!" He said, running towards the sunset; He had to find Jeff, make things right again…~

~Jeffery~

The short Canadian man rocked back and forth as he pet his kitten; the floor was cold against his bum.

Jeff's thick hair swept over his forehead as he continued to rock and pet his little girl, kissing her head from time to time.

"Daddy loves you…Daddy's here…"

The kitten purred thickly as she slept in Jeff's warm lap, his scent comforting her; He smelled strongly of coffee mixed with a sweet aroma that only Jeff could give off. It was a soothing scent that could soothe anyone into a peaceful rest.

As the kitten slept she gave a little mewl, a smile forming on her soft face.~

~Casey~

"Vince!" Casey sped after the faster male. "Wait! VINCE!"

He vanished in the tree line, leaving the Hoe-wielding teen by herself.

Well, fuck.

~Vince~

He stalked through the woods, looking for any sign of Jeff.

His hair was brown abusing his face as he ran.

_I have to find him._

"Jeffery! JEFFERY!" Vince wailed, his voice tense and hoarse from bawling earlier.

_Jeffery, please…I need to find you…Please…_~

~Mlghwnt~

"NONONONONONO-!" Steven cried as he realized what Gortume had in store for him.

The brunette fought tooth and nail to try and get the orange-flecked man off, kick him in the groin, do SOMETHING other than lay there and take it like a bitch.

"HEEELP!"

~Gortume~

Gortume smiled at the smaller male's attempts at freedom.

"Steven, you aren't going to get away~!" The tanned male taunted, his accent thick.

He began to run his fingers on Hwnt's clothed chest, watching as the younger male scream, cry, and writhe in disapproval.

"I'm going to enjoy THIS!" Gortume growled, leaning forward and biting Hwnt's neck; He sucked roughly, leaving a large red mark.

Show time~

((WARNING: Rape ahead. For those of you who don't want to read, scroll down until you see the line of 'oOoOoOo.'))

Gortume began to take off his belt; Grabbing the crying boys arms and tying them together.

"You ready bitch?!" Gortume growled.

Steven squeezed his eyes shut a Gortume tied his hands together.

_This can't be happening...!_

He'd rather suffer both Garrick's and Burt's fates than _this..._

Gortume chuckled to himself as he noticed how much Steven was hating this.

He put a hand under the uni-browed male's shirt and began to stroke his taught stomach, feeling the weaker male writhe and whimper at the feeling.

"You're going to be a tight squeeze I see...Heheh..."

Gortume ran a finger up to his right nipple; pinching and pulling it as Steven whimpered.

He flinched at the unwanted touch.

"P-please just kill meeee..." Hwnt sobbed.

"Oh, I'll get to that later." Gortume snickered, abusing Steve's other nipple with the same treatment.

After several minutes of teasing, the taller man began to remove Hwnt's beige pants; Ripping them off fairly easily despite Steve's kicks and squeals.

He tried to close his now-exposed loins, but Gortume placed his knee in between his legs.

"Why...?"

"Why? Well because you're such a pretty boy, and you have such a tight ass. I can't help myself..." Gortume licked his dry lips, taking off his own pants and throwing them to the side.

His hardened cock springing from its confines.

"Commando, you like that little boy?" Gortume teased, playing with Steven's shaft.

"I'd recommend relaxing or you're going to be in some serious pain...Not that it matters to me..."

Without a moment's hesitation, Gortume plunged his member into Steven's hole.

Steve screamed in pain, and the tan-skinned man pulled him into a rough kiss. Gortume's tongue was actively exploring the brunette's mouth.

Steven gasped as Gortume brushed up against his prostate.

Gortume grinned wickedly as he noticed Steven gasp, thrusting harder into his mate.

Again and again The stronger male thrust, screams of pain and gasps of pleasure pouring out of Steven's lips.

Steven's eyes rolled back in white hot pleasure as one particularly hard thrust hit his prostate dead on, sending surges of screaming euphoria through the smaller male.

Hot tears streamed down Hwnt's face as he felt Gortume cum inside of him.

Gortume chuckled. "Good boy." He pulled out and quickly retrieved his pants.

_At last, I'm going to die..._ Hwnt thought.

Gortume looked down at Hwnt, cocking an eyebrow. "I see you didn't finish." He stated.

He sat down on the ground, staring at Steven who just sat there shaking.

"You b-bastard..."

Gortume chuckled; Lifting up the younger boy's legs He smacked Hwnt's small bum, knowing it would still be sore from the pounding it had previously taken.

Steven hissed as Gortume's rough hand collided with his rear. He gasped, squirming as he felt the male's tongue snake around his member.

Gortume hummed around Steven's thick cock; sucking and slurping roughly. He bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace, feeling Hwnt shift and squirm under him.

The brunette panted heavily, feeling himself getting closer and closer to release.

The orange-flecked man smirked around Steven's cock, playing with Hwnt's balls as he felt him shudder in pleasure. It didn't take long for Steven to cum, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

Gortume prepared his throat as Steven came. Swallowing his hot seed, Gortume wiped his mouth.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Not too shabby..." The male grinned, looking at the restrained boy with a look of sadistic pleasure on his face.

"Go to hell," Steven said weakly, glaring at the tan-skinned man.

Gortume chuckled, petting Steven's head.

"Now now, that's no way to treat someone who just took your virginity...

Now, I'm feeling awfully...generous..." Gortume stated as he unlatched Steven's hands. Retrieving his belt he re-tied his pants.

"I'm not going to kill you...Yet..."

'Virginity' was a bit of a stretch, but Steven didn't say anything (#FuckBurt2012 meant something entirely different to him).

He sat up, tucked his legs up against his body, and wrapped his arms around them for good measure.

"W-what _are_ you going to do with me then?" he asked shakily.

The stony man just laughed. "I'm going to keep you alive...for now...Your ass is just soo~ tight and juicy..." He trailed off, looking at the pantsless boy in front of him.

Steven shivered. He opened his mouth to say something-

_THUNK_

-when a stray arrow embedded itself in his head, killing him instantly.

~Casey~

The brown-haired teen was crying as she drew back the bow. She got there just in time to hear Gortume said.

Wisely, Casey had started gathering supplies when Vince ran off. She had a bow, four arrows, a Stone Sword, pick, and axe, a crafting table, half a stack of dirt, 20 Cobblestone, and her Lucky Stone Hoe.

Check that.

_THUNK_

Three arrows.

Casey dropped the weapon, left the remaining arrows on the ground, and ran.

~Gortume~

Hwnt's eyes went blank just before he could speak, the arrow splattering blood in his perfectly fluffy hair.

_Hmm?_

Gortume glared into the direction the arrow came from; he smelled fear.

_Casey…._

He picked up his sword and ran after the fleeing Casey, growling and muttering curses with each step he took.

"COME BACK HERE!" Gortume's eyes glowed like fire as he targeted on his prey.~

~Vince~

"Huh?" He noticed a small house with the door slightly opened. _Jeffery…._

He sped towards the house, panting with every step.~

"Jeffery, are you here?!" Vince yelled, holding onto the white door.

Jeff looked up from his kitten after whispering "Daddy needs to talk to Vince for a second…" earning a look of curiosity from the slightly taller male.

Jeff stood up, his kitten going to his brown, soft couch to go back to sleep.

"Jeffery, thank notch you're alive! I-I-" Jeff hushed him, resting a finger on Vince's soft lips.~

~Casey~

"I'm sorry, the number you are trying to reach is temporarily unavailable!" Casey shrieked, dodging tree limbs and jumping over roots and logs.

"At the tone, please leave a message or press 'one' for more options! To leave a call-back number, press 'five!'"

~Gortume~

"Casey! I see you~" Gortume sang, catching up to her swiftly.

He growled as he noticed her scent, it smelled of fear and mortal sweat.

The tanned man came within sword-range of Casey, slashing at her back; the diamond blade drew a small amount of blood that showed through her blue shirt.~

~Vince~

_What is he doing? _

Vince blushed slightly as Jeff's blue eyes met his, _Those blue eyes…_

The shorter Canadian lowered his finger from Vince's lips and ran it down his jaw-line, smiling a gentle smile.

"What are you doing Jeff?" Vince asked nervously, his face turning a brighter shade of red.

"Don't speak…." Jeff cooed, his voice low and soothing.

The Canadian stepped forward and wrapped Vince in a tight hug, rubbing Vince's tense back softly.

"I missed you buddy…"~

~Casey~

_Oh FUCK he knows my name!_

The brown-haired girl ignored the superficial cut.

Casey suddenly took a sharp left. Maybe she could lose him or something; make his trip.

_I just hope that I'm not leading Gortume to Jeff or Vince…_

~Gortume~

Gortume tripped as he tried to go left.

"DAMN IT!" He roared stumbling to his feet.

~Casey~

"Suck it!" She shouted gleefully.

Gortume recovered quickly, though, and was hot on her tail once more.

Casey was starting to pant. What a horrible time to be out of shape.

~Gortume~

Gortume pushed himself to go faster, his legs quickly catching up to the tired female's frantic speed.

He snagged her wrist with a sharp grip, pulling abruptly to the cold, moist ground.

"You're mine now…" Gortume growled, pulling his sword out.~

~Vince~

Vince hugged Jeff back, humming softly as he closed his eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again…"

Vince held on to Jeff; Squeezing as if he'd let go, his friend would disappear into thin air.

Jeff closed his eyes as he squeezed Vince tighter. "It's okay now Vince…I'm not going anywhere…"

The taller lad began to shiver as small tears poured from his eyes, wetting Jeff's neck little by little.

The Canadian lad began to rub his shaking friends back, trying to soothe him if at all possible.

_Daddy's here…Daddy loves you…Daddy's never going to let anyone hurt you ever again….~_

~Casey~

Casey scrambled backwards, pulling out her sword.

With on one swift motion, Gortume smashed apart the stone blade and slashed at Casey's face.

"MY EYE!"

Still, she fought on. The blue-eyed woman pulled out her Stone Pickaxe and Stone Axe, but they too were destroyed instantly.

She whipped out her Lucky Stone Hoe as a last resort. She swung the gardening tool wildly, hoping to hit Gortume's foot or leg.

~Gortume~

Gortume swung his sword at the stone hoe; falling out of the younger girl's hand as it fractured, lying on the moist ground.

"Lucky? I think not…."

The gold-flecked man tackled the brown-haired girl, a look of pure anger spread across his face. He set his large sword at the base of Casey's throat, towering over her.

"If you do ANYTHING, I'll torture you before killing you!"

~Casey~

Casey glared defiantly at the stony man. Yet she did nothing. A small twinge of fear could be seen in her good eye.

_How am I going to get out of THIS mess?_

~Gortume~

Gortume lifted his sword to strike; slashing her chest harshly, the blood splattering.

The intoxicating scent of blood filled the area.

~Casey~

Casey hissed in pain. It was worth it; she'd buy Jeffery and Vince as much time as she could.

"Is that the best you can do?!" she taunted, only to be slugged in the face.

Her head rolled to the side, and she could see a familiar house peeving over the treetops.

_Oh shit._

It was Jeff's. And the lights were on.

~Gortume~

Gortume plunged his sword deep into her chest; screams and the sound of crushed bone were all that could be heard.

"It's all over now Casey…." Gortume sang, twisting the sword sharply, causing blood to spill and splatter.~

~Jeff and Vince~

Jeff backed away after releasing Vince; The Canadian looked Vince dead in the eyes, a look of dominance aflame in his blue eyes.

Their mouths collided in a heated flurry of passion, tongues engaging in a short battle for dominance that Vince won. He explored Jeff's mouth, noting the taste of coffee.

The two men parted, gasping for air.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Screaming was heard off in the distance. It was Casey.

Jeff huddled closer to his lover. "What do we do now?" he whispered.

Vince wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist, breathing heavily.

"I-I don't know..." Vince whispered to the shorter Canadian, a faint taste of coffee remained in his mouth.

Jeff glanced at the still-open front door.

"Maybe we should run?"

He gently pulled Vince's arm off of him and walked over to the couch, picking up his kitten.

"Daddy's got you..."

Jeff pet his cat slowly as he walked, muttering quietly a series of 'Daddy's got you, Daddy's here' with every step.

Vince shot him an odd look.

"Dude...What the hell are you doing? I know you always had a thing for pussies but COME ON!" Vince chuckled at his own joke, a cocky look of confidence on his face.

Jeff just turned around, a look of manic anger mixed with overly-attached love spread on his face, causing Vince to back away slowly.

"Daddy loves his little kitty...D-daddy Isn't going to let you make fun of his little kitty..." The blonde growled, a faint twitch of his blue eye.

Jeff's expression went to one of anger to one of horror, staring out the large window behind Vince.

"Ahh...Hees...Goor..."

Gortume was waving at the Canadian through the glass, grinning like a maniac.

Jeff took off upstairs, screaming his head off.

"RUN VINCE!"

Vince was horrified, his face drained to a pale shade of white as he swallowed fully.

The sound of glass breaking came from behind him.

The brown-haired male took off running, darting through the small house.

~Gortume~

The tanned man chuckled wickedly as he watched the man run. On a nearby counter sat several coffee mugs.

_Why not make things a bit more interesting?_

~Vince~

As he ran a ceramic mug hit him dead center on the top of his head, falling to the floor and shattering.

"JEFF WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY COFFEE MUGS IN YOU DAMN HOUSE?!" Vince screamed, mugs breaking all around him.

~Jeff~

Jeff didn't answer. He was huddling on the corner of his room at the very top if the three-story house.

Like the rest of the rooms of the floor, no lights were on.

His kitty meowed.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Daddy won't let the scary man hurt you. Everything will b . "

~Vince~

Vince collapsed on the kitchen floor; A sharp pain in the back of his skull as he noticed a blue coffee mug fractured on the tiles next to him. He winced sharply as he rubbed the back of his head, blood pooled in his palm.

A shadow towered over Vince; Vince lay paralyzed, uttering a small whimper...

He looked up from the floor to see Gortume towering over him; a sadistic grin glued to the gold-flecked man's face. The brown-haired man whimpered as he was pulled up by his collar, a look of fear glued on his face as Gortume raised his sword to strike.

_For the love of Notch…NO!_

The stronger male released his grip on Vince's collar; slashing his chest in a diagonal line, just deep enough to draw a fair amount of blood as the older male screamed in pain.

Gortume grabbed Vince and sliced into his stomach, screams of agony filled the room as blood dripped from the smaller male.

"HnnG I-I LOVE YOU JEFFREY!" Vince screamed at the top of his lungs just before Gortume stabbed through his chest, ending his torture.

~Jeff~

Jeffrey jumped as he heard Vince's final words, hot tears pouring from his face. The small kitten licked at the Canadian's salty tears, mewling as Jeffrey held her tighter, never wanting to let go.

"Daddy loves you…Daddy's going to die soon…. Daddy's not going to let him hurt you…" Jeff sobbed, the kitten purring loudly as Jeff pet her.

The blonde kissed the kitten's soft head as he wept, knowing he can't delay the inevitable.

"Daddy's going to hate himself for what he's about to do…." Jeff choked out, holding her close for one…Last…Time…

"Daddy won't let him torture you….Daddy hates himself for this, but I won't see you be tortured….Daddy loves you…" He looked her dead in the eyes; His blue eyes giving off a look of pain that he has never given before as the guilt built up in his stomach.

"Daddy's going to make it quick….Daddy promises…."

Jeff grabbed her soft head quickly and snapped her neck, the crunching noise of her life being stolen playing again and again in his head; his heart feeling every ounce of pain that the other's who have fallen from Gortume's mighty sword have experienced.

"Daddy's so sorry….Daddy hates himself…Daddy hates-"

He was cut off by Gortume stepping into the dark room, his sword in toe….

_Soft kitty…Warm kitty…Little ball of fur…._

_Sad kitty…Dead kitty…Bleeding on the floor…._

* * *

*satanic laughter* I bet you all hate us now. Go ahead.

This is a filler while I work on HAGG: 20 Days. I want to get about 3-5 chapters made in advance before I post anything else. I will update every on-going story once school starts, so bear with me! However, I may still post a few one shots here and there.


End file.
